


The "Haunted" House

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "Haunted Objects", Crack? Would This Be Considered Crack?, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gajeel & Rogue Brotp, Gen, Halloween Festivals & Festival Grounds, Magic Being Misused For The Amusement Of The Misusers, Natsu is a little shit, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Some Cursing, Sting & Natsu Brotp, Sting's ass, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, halloween pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu and Sting are walking through a 'Haunted House' put together by multiple guilds for the annual Halloween Festival in Fiore.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: ...Sarcophagus' aren't supposed to open...right?





	The "Haunted" House

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, along with a few members from other guilds had all banded together to make a Halloween festival to remember. There was a haunted house, graveyard and other fun places for the members to partake in the festivities.

“Are you sure this isn't an elaborate trap made up for something you did?” Sting asked Natsu as the two made their way towards the 'Haunted House'.

“Why would you assume I did something?” Natsu asked, looking at Sting. “I bet it's more because _you_ did something,” he chuckled.

There was literally magic in the air as the duo made their way into the front of the haunted house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first.

The fire dragon and light dragon slayers would move through the haunted corridors, Natsu not affected at all by the ghouls, ghosts, and goblins that were running rampant throughout the house.

Natsu would let forth a whistle. “They really went above and beyond this year. I love it!” he clapped his hands together in excitement.

Sting, on the other hand, was keeping close to the other, he was glad he had gloves on, otherwise, his hands would be clammy from being nervous, and Natsu would notice.

“You're being awfully quiet, you still alive back there, Sting?” Natsu asked, his tone playful. It was clear the fire dragon was enjoying the haunted house, the light dragon? Not so much.

“Ah, uh, yep, just fine!” Sting said, trying to make sure he didn't sound nervous.

“You sure? You sound awful nervous for someone who is fine,” Natsu said as he stopped moving, which caused Sting to bump into him.

“Gah! I'm _fine_!” Sting exclaimed after almost knocking Natsu over.

“If you say so,” Natsu said with a chuckle. “Let's keep moving,” he finished, starting to walk once more.

The haunted house was huge, there was a front yard and a backyard. Not to mention the graveyard nearby with crypts and everything. The guilds really pulled out all the stops this year.

“Are we almost to the end?” Sting asked he was growing steadily more nervous the longer they were inside the house.

“I think so, then we have the backyard, graveyard and the mausoleums to worry about, it'll be fine,” Natsu said. They were told they weren't allowed to use magic inside the haunted house, especially Natsu.

“Why aren't we _allowed_ to use magic?” Sting asked with a whine.

“Because it defeats the purpose of the 'haunted house', Sting,” Natsu said, shaking his head.

“What if someone is scared of the dark though?” Sting asked.

“Are you?” Natsu asked, grinning to himself.

“Uh...I...no?” Sting said in response. It was obviously a lie.

“You _totally are_!” Natsu said. “Oh my god, _you're scared of the dark,_ ” he said his tone playful.

“I am _not_!” Sting exclaimed, deciding he'd had enough of Natsu's antics. He'd trudge ahead of the fire dragon, of course, he'd almost instantly regret his decision.

Natsu would follow Sting at a distance, he was close enough to hear and see the other, but far enough away he could watch as the other jumped from the various scares going on around him.

“Yikes!” Sting yelped as he felt something touch his arm.

“ _You don't belong here...”_ A disembodied voice said to him.

Sting's heart would begin hammering in his chest from how scared he was.

Natsu would grin and sneak up on the already scared Sting. He'd grab the other by the wrist quickly.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Sting would scream.

Natsu would let go of Sting's wrist and begin cackling like mad. He was hunched over, laughing hard enough he was even shaking. “Bahahahha! _Oh my god!_ You totally almost wet your pants!” he said, still laughing.

“THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!” Sting yelled.

Natsu would keep laughing for a bit before he'd begin wheezing. “Sorry not sorry, running off you earned that,” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You're _evil_! I don't know what I see in you anymore,” Sting said, looking at Natsu who would shake his head.

“You never saw anything in me in the first place,” Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah I did, I saw how courageous you were, and how strong you are,” Sting said.

“I'm not really courageous,” Natsu said. “I'm also not the strongest person out there,”

The two would fall into a relative silence, after having been shushed by some of the people in the haunted house.

Sting and Natsu would emerge from the back door of the house after surviving the house.

“Whoa, this is _cool as fuck_!” Natsu said, looking at the yard that was decorated with skeletons, zombies and even corpses. “It looks so real!”

Sting, on the other hand, was busy staying as close as he could to the other dragon slayer. “Yeah, cool, can we move on now?” he asked.

“Yeah, we still have the graveyard and mausoleums to look at!” Natsu said, heading towards one of the various crypts on the festival grounds.

“Do we have to go inside?” Sting asked, looking at the shadow-enshrouded crypt.

“It'll be fine, come on,” Natsu said, leading the way down the stairs to the main part of the crypt where some sarcophagus' was located. “Whoa, this is cool!” he exclaimed, looking around as some of the things in the room moved on their own.

“Uh...Sarcophagus' aren't supposed to move right?” Sting asked.

“It's a haunted crypt, what'd you expect?” Natsu asked, looking at Sting as a sarcophagus flew towards the two.

“Watch out!” Someone yelled, right as the sarcophagus was about to slam into Sting, the light dragon would jump into Natsu's arms.

“GAH SAVE ME!” Sting wailed, clinging to the fire dragon.

Natsu would blink, one moment he was watching a cool display of some of the haunted stuff, and the next he had his arms full of shaking light dragon. “Sting, you okay?” he asked.

“Can we leave now?” Sting asked, his voice shaking along with his body.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Natsu said, moving to put Sting down, only to have the other cling tighter. “Lemme go!” he said, trying more.

There'd be dark sounding laughter coming from both sides of the two males in the room, one of the laughs was a distinct 'gihi', which was Gajeel's calling card.

“Gajeel, is that you?” Natsu asked.

“Gihihi, hi Salamander and Nightlight,” Gajeel said.

“I'm not a _nightlight_!” Sting argued. “Wait...if you're here then... _ROGUE HOW COULD YOU?!_ ” he exclaimed.

“I didn't do anything to you, Sting,” Rogue said from behind the light dragon.

“ _AIEE!”_ The sound of a girlish scream would echo within the crypt.

“Who or rather, _what_ was that?” Gajeel asked, looking around.

“I have no idea, how about we get out of here now?” Rogue asked.

“Sounds good, can you take your mate?” Natsu asked.

“Nooo, don't let them take me!” Sting cried out, clinging even tighter to Natsu.

“Let go of Natsu, or I'm going to punish you when we get home, _Master_ ,” Rogue said into Sting's ear, causing the light dragon to turn a rather pretty shade of pink.

Sting would jump from Natsu to Rogue, still clinging.

Needless to say, Sting learned never to mess with Rogue again. His prank on the other was the reason for the whole situation in the crypt. Natsu, of course, was none the wiser. The pink-haired male was just along for the ride.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
